1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator structure of a resolver, and more specifically, to a novel improvement in a stator structure of a resolver for permitting it to be automatically assembled by connecting pins to which stator windings are connected to pins composed of an insulation member and disposed to an iron core.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the structure shown in FIG. 1 is conventionally employed as this type of prior art stator structures of a resolver. That is, what is denoted by numeral 1 in FIG. 1 is a multi-layered iron core and a multiplicity of tooth portions 2 and slots 3 are alternately formed inwardly of the iron core 1 in a circumferential direction. Stator windings 5 are wound around the respective tooth portions 2 through an insulation member 4 which is formed to a ring-shape and has projections corresponding to the respective tooth portions 2 and the stator windings 5 are electrically insulated from the respective tooth portions 2 of the stator windings 5. The end wires of the stator windings 5 are connected by solder or the like to a lead wire 7 which is connected to a connector 6.
Since the prior art stator structures of a resolver are arranged as described above, they have the following problems.
That is, since the lead wire having the connector must be manually connected to the end wires of the stator windings, it is difficult to improve productivity. In addition, since the lead wire is overlapped with the stator windings, it adversely affect the output characteristics of the resolver. Further, since soldering must be manually performed, it is impossible to automatically assemble the resolver.
An object of the present invention made to solve the above problems is to provide a stator structure of a resolver which permits the stator structure to be automatically assembled by connecting pins to which stator windings are connected to pins composed of an insulation member and disposed to an iron core.